neopetsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Kirby fan.
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Neopedia! Gracias por editar la página Blumaroo. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Adopcion Hola Kirby fan. Si estas interesado mucho en el Wiki, puedes pedirle a Wikia para que puedas adoptarlo y hacerte administrador. Hola Solo te queria decir que soy un usuario semi-activo y que si adoptas la wiki, mas adelante pidas el flagg de burócrata y me consideres en tu equipo de administración. ya que tengo experiencia administrando 3 wikis. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 00:15 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok estare inactivo un sierto tiempo, por motivos personales, pero si yo te ayudo [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 22:59 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Saludos Estoy contento de que seas administrador, y los nuevos cambios que has hecho son geniales. aver si dentro de un mes pides en wikia que te agan burocrata. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 04:03 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Pon el chat xD Hola me preguntaba que porque no pones el chat y quitas la opción de poner comentarios en las imagenes, ya que asi se verá mejor y al tener el chat facilitariamos la comunicación. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:59 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Peticion Soy Garfielo poderoso Kirby_Fan y le he escrito por una solicitud para ser un administrador y ponerme al tanto del Chat para Hacerlo Un lugar mejor y lleno de esperanza , Tambien pido la solicitud de Spartan 0115 para ser Administrador aunque de el depende, para demostrarle que sere buen administrador Hare por todo el mes una contribucion a la wiki 02:21 12 abr 2012 (UTC)GarfieloGarfieloGarfielo 02:21 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Saludo Hola poderoso Kirby Fan solo Te queria Saludar y decirte que si no hice algo por 3 dias es por Que un Pariente Estiro La Pata ( SNIF) P.D - Vota por Garfielo !!!!! Yo si cumplo Pregunta Oh poderoso kirby Fan , Te queria decir que si podia poner Video en Mi Info De Usuario ??? Esque en mi info de usuario de otra wiki ME Bloquearo Por el resto de mi vida por poner Un Video SOY TONTO NO ME RESPONDAS Ok Ok Garfielo 20:06 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Kirby Te queria decir una propuesta : Cada Articulo que Sea considerado como Vandalizmo ponga un articulo ago como esto ESTO ES VANDALIZMO Y SERAS BANEADO Y BLOQUEADO y luego castiguemos al autor, bueno que tu castiges ,hasta que ea Admi Garfielo 21:53 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola , its me again Te queria pedir permiso para hacer la pagina sobre los Administradores , si es asi dimelo y no....pues tambien P.D. Felicidades por tu acenso (Administrador) Garfielo 14:46 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ?????? Hola Kirby Fan , pues este mensaje era so.o para recordarte sobre mi Convertimiento a Administrador , mi promesa del mes editando ...... Blah, Blah, Blah bueno si solo te queria decir que me queria volver administrador contigo y 0115 Y ES QUE YA PASO EL MES Y BUENO ...... solo dimelo en mi discucion 16:28 1 may 2012 (UTC)Garfielo Lindo diseño Jejejejej LOl te quedo Chulo (lindo) La portada de neopedia Garfielo 22:51 3 may 2012 (UTC) Idea Uh... ahora que lo mencionas .... podriamos en la Copa Altador Como FONDO a el equipo de la Copa Si tienes algo que decir mejor dime en mi discucion que hablemos de esto en el Chat XD y estoy haciendo mi solicitud Garfielo 21:34 4 may 2012 (UTC) ... Uh... yo me referia a que cuando tengamos una idea ( como el diseño de el Fondo cuando sea Navidad, Halloween o la Copa Altador ) lo discutieramos en el Chat para ver como le hacemos Garfielo 22:41 4 may 2012 (UTC) Y algo mas Estoy en el chat a si que dime si te intersa algo en EL CHAT VANDALIZMO = BANEO Oye kirby por favor bloquea a Esteacaba de borrar el nose .... 56 % de la pagina de lutari Garfielo 18:05 5 may 2012 (UTC) M Explicacion Bien por si ayer viste que estaba Bloqueado por que baneaste a Sonic , bueno es que ..... ah te lo cuento mejor: Cuando conoci las wikis Mi primera cunta Fue Sonic the erizo pero chistosamente un (CENSURA) Virus hackeo mi maquina y saco la informacion de mi cuenta y ahora como tienen la misma IP supongo que si lo baneas a mi tambien me banearas :yaoming: BUNO ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS Y ME CREAS POR QUE ERES MI AMIGO 16:17 6 may 2012 (UTC)Garfielo OK Esta bien no paso nada ese tio esta bloqueado Yo no estoy bloqueado Estoy ahorita en el chat BIEN SOLO FALTA LA CELEBRACION DE LOS 100 ARTICULOS EN NEOPEDIA Habla conmigo 17:58 6 may 2012 (UTC) Nuevo articulo Bueno, ya hice la pagina de Normas del Chat , bueno como el primer moderasor considero que debo ser el que pongo las reglas .... bueno dime si te gusto Estelo pudes Modificar tu y luego de que lo editas sugeriria que lo bloquearas para que no lo editen Habla conmigo 21:15 6 may 2012 (UTC) Copa Altador Bien como yo no puedo , te queria recordar que en las noticias ya deberias recordar las pre-incripciones de la Copa Altador Vandalizmo otra vez Oye , por fis borro esto y bloquea a este Tio Garfielo 20:46 18 may 2012 (UTC) Reduccion de Actividad Bien como dice el titulo por una semana no hare nada por un viaje de Familia a Cancun , dejame un mensaje en mi discucion pero recuerda que lo contestare el lunes Garfielo 01:29 30 may 2012 (UTC) Invitacion Hola Kirby solo te invito a participar en mi Wiki Garfielo 01:30 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Ahora Mira mi nueva Firma Garfielo Deja tu mensaje 22:41 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Platilla Oye como me quedo mi Plantilla sobre informacion reiente http://es.neopets.wikia.com/wiki/Neopedia:Zona_de_Pruebas#Zona_de_Pruebas Garfielo Deja tu mensaje 00:10 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Perdon es esta http://es.neopets.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Contenido_reciente Garfielo Deja tu mensaje 00:17 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Re= Re= Re= Plantilla XD Garfielo Deja tu mensaje 00:11 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Reducción Hola Kirby Fan este mensaje es para avisarte de que durante un mes debido a Cuestiones cuestiones personales no podre editar por un mes *Si llegas a los 100 articulos pide el Spotligth *A los usuarios Nuevos cuidalos por mi Garfielo Deja tu mensaje 16:10 15 jul 2012 (UTC) ya mi respuesta punto. es que el Chiazilla lo golpeo y no le pasa NADA y ya derroto todos mi neopts y ya no se que hacer y es molesto Esta bien si fue una equivocacion 22:22 20 ago 2012 (UTC)Garfielo Deje su mensje o insulto aqui Por cierto podriamos meternos al chat Kirbt Fan: Me he ausentado mucho Tiempo por asunstos muy (MUY) Personales. Si llegas a leer esto ,pues He regresado ,Quizas retomemos el Proyecto GARFIELO Mensajes Aqui 19:54 31 ago 2013 (UTC) hola,que tal este pues si me quieres tener de neoamigo me llamo triceratop773 solo es una propocision